Tamed to Wild (Miki Girl)
by Kyrea
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE AT LATEST CHAPTER! I know this is Miki Girl's story because I am Miki Girl. Due to forgetfulness I have forgotten the e-mail used to gain access to my account so I am moving all my stories to my other account "Kyrea". Thank you for your unstanding
1. Meeting the Wolves and a Hawk

Ash-blonde hair, moss green eyes and fair skin. This was Maka Albarn. She stretched out her arms, enjoying the sun when she heard her name being called.

"Maka!" Maka turned to see a raven haired beauty running towards her. Maka smiled. This was Tsubaki. Her best friend. Tsubaki had long raven black hair and indigo blue eyes. Tsubaki panted as she tried to catch her breath. She wore dark blue jeans with a white tank-top and a sleeveless burgundy T-shirt over-top. Maka wore a red plaid mini skirt with black leggings on, she then wore a red tank-top with a red T-shirt over top.

"I finally caught up to you! I was wondering if you visited them today since it's...you know...Your mother's birthday today." Maka gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. I did." Tsubaki gave her a small smile in return. Maka and Tsubaki then walked through the park, talking about how job hunting was going. It was 6:00 when they parted ways. Maka waving down a Taxi as she watched Tsubaki disappear into the apartment building.

"Where to- Oh! Miss Albarn! How good to see you!" The Taxi driver smiled. He had tanned skin and black hair.

"Hey Sid." Maka smiled in the mirror.

"461 Summer Ridge Drive right?" Maka nodded. Sid then pulled out and drove off.

"Can you try and locate where Arisu of the Hawks is currently at Anna?" A white haired and crimson-red eyed male of the age 18 asked the red-haired 14 year old girl with unusual white eyes.

"On it Evans." Anna said as her fingers flew across the key board. Anna had already graduated University. She was a genius for her age, graduating High School by the age of 9. Then graduating collage by the age of 13. The man, Evans, watched as words flicked across Anna's laptop screen.

_Tracking System activated..._

_Searching..._

_Arisu- Hawks Officer..._

_Tracking Located..._

_461 Summer Ridge Drive..._

Evans smiled before patting Anna on the back.

"I don't know how you do it Anna, but you're good at this." Anna smiled.

"I like doing my job right Evans...I'm worried though...That address seems familiar." Evans shrugged.

"I'll get Black*star and Kid to check it out." Anna nodded before turning her eyes back to the screen. "Want me to call them?" Anna added. Evans nodded.

"Please." Anna pressed on the intercom beside her laptop, clearing her throat.

"Could Black*star and Kid please come down to the Technicians Room. Black*star and Kid. Technicians Room." Anna leaned back then spun around in her wheelie chair so she was facing Evans. He was giving her his trade-mark smirk. His shark-like teeth showing slightly. They heard someone running towards the room before it was kicked open, knocking over one of the computers. Evans flinched then glanced over his shoulder at Anna, who had a look of horror on her face as a boy with sky-blue hair and matching blue eyes grinned, completely ignoring the murderous atmosphere coming from the red-haired girl.

"You idiot!" The boy, around the age of 18 as well, went face first into the floor. Anna had punched his face down into the floor.

"That's the 5th computer you broke today!" The boy groaned in pain.

"But Anna! You shouldn't leave it infront of the door!" He complained as a 19 year old boy with raven black hair, with three white lines in his hair on one side, and yellow eyes walked in.

"You called? Oh! I see you're finally back Anna." Anna smiled and waved a little.

"Hello Kid. Yeah, the mission went well." Kid smiled.

"I'm glad. Now...What's Black*star done this time?" Kid asked as he jerked a thumb in the blue haired boy's direction.

"He destroyed his 5th computer today." Anna whined. Kid patted her head.

"It's alright. There are some computers up in the Computer room that you can use." Anna brightened up.

"Thanks!" Evans cleared his throat.

"We found out that Arisu is at 461 Summer Ridge Drive. We're going to try and take her down. Once the Officer of the Red-winged Hawks is taken down, the Leader will start to withdraw his regular members. Remember...We don't know want her dead...Look for the Red Hawk on her left shoulder blade if there are other people around, alright?" Black*star and Kid nodded.

"Anna. I want you to keep us posted. Let us know if anyone goes into that location." Anna nodded, before handing them each a communicator.

"It's voice activated. Just say the name of who you want to talk to then you'll be talking to them and only they can hear you...Got it?" Anna told them. They all nodded before leaving the girl with her computers.

"Thanks so much Sid!" Maka waved as Sid drove off. Maka turned and walked up the drive of the mansion. She opened the door then dropped her keys into the bowl on the table beside the door. She kicked off her shoes then yawned. She stopped when she heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. Maka turned to the left to see a girl with long light green hair and emerald eyes, watching her, as she reloaded her gun.

"I've finally found you Albarn." A bead of sweat slid down the back of Maka's neck as her moss green eyes widened with fear. The girl tilted her head, clearly bored,

"The name's Arisu May of the Red-Winged Hawks...I know you've heard of us...We did kill them a couple years ago...remember?" Maka trembled slightly. She closed her eyes when she saw Arisu, bringing the gun up, then pointed it at Maka.

"Good-bye you Whore." The sound of a door being kicked open was heard, and both Maka and Arisu turned to look at where it came from. Black*star, Kid and Evans walked in, each held a gun, they first had it facing Maka, before they noticed Arisu pointing the girl at the ash-blonde haired girl, Black*star and Kid pointed their guns at Arisu, who watched with amusement in her emerald eyes as Evans put his gun in his holster, kneeling down beside Maka.

"Hey? You ok?" Maka didn't even look at him. He sighed then snapped his fingers in her face, causing her to jump up and lean away from him.

"Are you Arisu?" Maka stared at him in confusion.

"Who?" She then started to fume with anger when he turned away from her. He stood up and looked at the green-haired beauty.

"You're Arisu. Officer of the Hawks...Am I correct?" Arisu twirled her gun around her hand and shrugged.

"What's it to you how I am? Let me guess? You're the "so famous" Wolves?" Arisu giggled. Black*star put his finger on the trigger then dropped his gun and held his now bleeding hand when Arisu quickly brought back her gun and shot him.

"You fuckin' bitch!" Black*star roared. Kid started shooting at the girl, who quickly disappeared around the corner. Evans had grabbed his out of the holster, then grabbed Maka's arm, pulling her up and dragging her with him.

"Let me go!" Maka shrieked after she recovered from her shock. She was trying to remove his hand from her arm with her free hand as he dragged her. Evans growled, making her stop then before she knew it, Evans had slung her over his shoulder and was running to catch up to Black*star, Kid and Arisu.

"Put me down!" Maka started hitting his back.

"Would shut up woman?" Evans snarled under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. Maka's eye twitched, then she glanced over her shoulder to see what was going on as Evans had stopped. Evans put her down but kept a hand on her arm to keep her from bolting. They were now outside, Black*star and Kid had cornered Arisu, who had a carefree look on her face, as she twirled her gun around.

"Put the gun down Officer." Kid told her. The light green haired girl then put her gun in her holster. She raised her arms then grabbed the top of the fence before flipping on top of it, landing on her feet. She glared at Evans had still held on to Maka.

"We'll get you pathetic Wolves!" Arisu said before jumping from the fence. They heard the sound a motorcycle starting up, Black*star was able to get to the top of the fence just before she left. She gases the motor bike, it went up on its back wheel before landing back down on the front, she sped away but not before flipping them the bird. Black*star and Kid put their guns back in their holsters, grumbling something about girls, motor bikes and missing their target. Maka watched, her eyes wide again, as Kid and Black*star made their way over to the white haired man that still had a grip on her arm. Maka then suddenly brought her heel down on his foot.

"Fuck!" Evans let her go and in an instant she had backed away from the three men, her back hitting the wall as her eyes flickered between them.

"Who are you?" Maka asked. Kid gave her a sympathetic look.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Kid asked, looking at Evans.

"Bring her with us so she can be in the presence of her GOD!" Black*star yelled out as he slung an arm around Maka's shoulders. Kid and Evans watched as Maka's eye twitched.

"MAKA-CHOP!" The two boys took a step back unconsciously as Black*star held his head in pain, Maka holding a book looking rather pissed off.

"Oi! Tiny-tits! Lay off my gun man!" Evans snarled. Maka looked up, a murderous look in her eyes.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Evans now held his head in pain.

"Bit- What is it Kid?" Evans stopped short as he looked at Kid so was covering the ear with the communicator on, trying to hear.

"Anna says to bring the girl with us...She knows her." Kid told them once he finished listening to Anna.

"Fine...But you can't hit your GOD WITH A BOOK!" Black*star growled playfully. Maka was just about to hit him with the book again, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Evans move. She watched as he put a hand at the back of her neck as she hit Black*star once more in the head before everything went black...


	2. Southside Wolves

Maka woke up, groaning as she rubbed her neck.

"you're finally up." Maka bolted up into a sitting position. She looked over to where the voice had come from and smiled when she recognized the girl.

"Anna!" The red-haired and white-eyed girl gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hey Maka," Maka looked around, she was in a room which was painted red and black...well everything about the room was either red, black...or gold...

"Where I am?" Anna sat on the bed with Maka,

"You're at the Southside Wolves Headquarters." Anna explained. Maka gave her a confused look.

"You know the gang? The Southside Wolves?" Maka nodded.

"You're in their Home Base right now...as we speak." Maka's eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's not so bad Maka!" Anna said as she led the ash-blonde girl downstairs.

"Sleeping Beauty's up!" Anna called out. When they reached the bottom step, Maka gave everyone the "WTF" look as she spotted raven hair and indigo blue eyes.

"Tsubaki?" Tsubaki smiled and waved. The others looked from Tsubaki to Maka to Anna and back.

"We all went to the same High School." Anna offered. Tsubaki then started to introduce everyone.

"This is Black*star," Maka glared at the blue-haired boy that she had hit with her book twice who glared back playfully.

"Death the Kid...But we call him kid," Again Maka glared at the raven haired boy,

"You already know me and Anna." Tsubaki gave her a weak smile.

"That's Willow, Kaido and Luna." Tsubaki turned and pointed at the lightly tanned girls. One had blue hair, one had short black hair with 3 white lines and the last one had white hair and blue eyes. The black-haired girl grinned at Maka.

"Hey Maka. I'm Kid's younger twin sister," Maka nodded as she then noticed the three white lines both twins had in their hair. Luna, the white haired one, whispered something to Willow. The two girls chuckled then silenced when Anna glared at them.

"Where is he?" Anna then asked, they all looked at Luna who shrugged.

"I'm not my brother's babysitter," Kaido frowned at Luna.

"You said you would watch him until Maka woke up!" Luna then rolled her eyes.

"When have I ever watched him? He's a big boy. 18 people! He's fuckin' 18!" Luna scowled as someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Luna." Maka then death-glared the white-haired boy and pointed accusingly at him.

"You kidnapped me!" Evans gave her a bored expression.

"You're up." Anna looked from Evans to Maka.

"Maka...This is our leader. Soul Evans." Maka frowned at Anna.

"You guys work for this guy?" Anna shrugged.

"It's not so bad."

"Who wants lunch!" someone called out. A girl with bright blonde-hair and blue eyes appeared with an apron on. She then noticed Maka.

"Well, looks who finally woke up!" The girl smiled, before wiping her hands on her apron to get rid of the flour still clinging to them.

"The name's Sunny. I'm the chef 'round here." Maka shook hands with the blonde as everyone else had already left to eat. Sunny guided Maka to the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Do you wanna help me bring some stuff out?" Maka nodded. Sunny smiled.

"Great! It's hard to get these guys to do anything 'round here unless it's missions, training...the usual 'round here anyways." Maka listened to Sunny as Sunny passed her a basket of sliced home-made bread.

"How did you guys end up here?" Maka asked. Sunny looked at her with calculating blue eyes before sighing.

"Most of us had nowhere else to go...Soul offered us a place as long as we remained loyal to the gang. Some of us have lost everything...including our family...After we found Soul and he let us in...We kinda became our own family you know?" Maka nodded slightly.

"That's...kind of him to do." Maka muttered. Sunny patted her head.

"Once you're accepted into the gang, you'll get used to him...Trust me." Sunny then led Maka out to hand out the rest of the food.

"You're really good chef Sunny." Maka smiled at her new friend as they finished bringing the dishes back into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Sunny smiled back as she took off her apron. It was then that Maka noticed Sunny's small bulging stomach. Sunny followed her gaze to her tummy. She smiled softly at Maka.

"Are you...?" Maka didn't want to sound rude. Sunny nodded.

"2 months pregnant." Maka smiled.

"Gratz then." Sunny giggled.

"Oh please, you should see some of the children running around this place...There's Petal right now! Petal! Come here for a moment," a girl with pink hair and pink eyes walked into the kitchen slowly, stopping when she saw Maka.

"Who's that Sunny?" Sunny introduced the two of them.

"Petal...This is Maka Albarn, She's friends with Tsubaki and Anna." Petal smiled at Maka politely.

"Hi," Sunny then turned to Maka.

"Petal is 4 years old. Very smart girl. She's Anna's younger sister." Maka blinked.

"It's very nice to meet you Petal." Petal smiled then grabbed Maka's hand.

"Come and meet the other kids! You should also meet Claudia and Lou!" Petal said excitedly as she dragged the 16 year old away. Sunny chuckled then turned to the other doorway.

"You know...That could be called stalking Soul?" Soul stepped into the kitchen glaring at the blonde mother to-be.

"Shut-up Sun," Sunny placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Maka's a nice girl Soul...Don't blow it," Soul gave her a confused look as she left him in the kitch to wonder about what she said.


	3. Getting to Know each other: Kaido's Plan

"Maka!" Kaido complained loudly as the 5 girls laid around the living room. Maka glanced at Kaido; the girls were all wearing tank tops and mini shorts as it was scorching outside.

"What?" Maka lifted her head off the arm of the couch she and Willow were occupying.

"I'm hot!" Kaido said slowly, her eyes closed, an arm over her eyes. Maka sighed. Anna then walked into the living room wearing a two-piece swim suit.

"What are you doing Anna?" Luna asked.

"I'm going swimming in the pool." Anna said quickly before dashing out. They heard the splash of water then Maka glared at the 3 girls.

"You had a pool?" Kaido rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess we forgot." Willow face-palmed herself. Kaido stood up then grabbed Maka's hand, pulling her up.

"You can wear one of mine if you want. We should be the same size." Kaido said as she dragged the poor ash-blonde haired girl away, Willow and Luna chuckling behind them.

"Come on Maka!" Kaido shouted from the hall. She had been waiting for 15 minutes for Maka.

"I'm not wearing this out there!" Maka shouted back.

"What's going on?" Kaido turned to see Soul. She pointed at her closed bedroom door.

"Maka won't come out!" Soul frowned.

"You go down to the pool Kaido. I'll try and get her out." Kaido sighed with relief.

"You're the best man!" Kaido then dashed off. Soul knocked on the door.

"Maka?" He listened quietly. He could hear her moving around the room. He knocked louder this time.

"Maka!"

"What!" He smirked. She sounded pissed off.

"Come on out already!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"If you don't come out...I'll come in and drag you out!" there was a moment of silence.

"You wouldn't dare." Soul sighed before looking down the hall; he saw the drawer further down and went over to it. He opened the top part of the drawer and fished out a thin metal sheet. He went back to Kaido's door and gave Maka a warning.

"I'm giving you 1 more chance Maka!" He heard her release her breath.

"Go away!" Soul slid the metal sheet through the crack of Kaido's door; he slid it down slowly before hearing a faint click. He ripped open the door and stepped in the stopped. Maka turned around and froze. Soul blinked his crimson-red eyes. Maka wore a two piece swimsuit. The top part was a red, much like his eyes with black zigzags running in the middle. The bottoms were then red on the top then black at the bottom. His eyes flickered down her body. Her hair was down, cascading down her back nicely, soft creamy skin and legs that went for miles. Soul then flickered his gaze back up to see her expression. A light blush covered her cheeks as she stood there; her own eyes had looked his body over. Soul wore red swimming trunks, tan skin and a well defined body didn't help Maka out either. She frowned slightly as she noticed a scar that ran from the top of his chest to his hip.

"I told you I'd come in if you didn't leave." Soul told her, trying to break the silence. Maka snapped.

"Get out!" Maka picked up the closest book and chucked it at him. Soul dodged it...but just barely. He glared at her which she met with her own glare. That was a first...Someone fighting back with him.

"Let's go." Maka scowled.

"No." Soul frowned then without warning he threw her over his shoulder and left Kaido's room, Maka was now hitting his back, desperately trying to escape from his hold. They made it outside where everyone turned to see what the yelling and threats were about, before chuckling at the scene.

"Put me down you idiotic bastard!" Soul's eye twitched slightly.

"Shut-up would you woman?" Soul snapped as they neared the pool.

"Fuck you!" Everyone froze and stared at the girl. No one back-talked Soul Evans. Soul stopped, Maka glanced over her shoulder at him then shrieked when she was thrown into the water. She hit the water then swam back up, coughing and glaring at him. Soul smirked at her before he was pushed in. Maka closed her eyes as he fell into the water; he came up moments later and turned towards the one who pushed him in.

"Luna!" Luna stuck out her tongue.

"You don't mess with my girls Soul!" Luna warned him playfully before helping Maka out of the water.

The rest of the morning was alright, Maka stayed at the back of the Wolves, watching from the chair she sat in as they splashed each other. As the day wore on, turning into afternoon, Maka couldn't keep her eyes open anymore as she fell asleep. Kaido tapped Soul on the shoulder before tilting her head towards Maka.

"Fine." Soul sighed before walking towards the sleeping girl. He picked her up carefully, an arm under her knees and the other arm under her back, her head resting against his chest. He left the others unnoticed except by Kaido and Tsubaki who smiled at each other.

Maka stretched out her arms as she opened her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, noticing the red and black theme of the room.

"You're up." Maka bolted up in a sitting position and looked to her right. Soul was lying on his couch, looking at her. Maka studied him for a moment before dropping back down onto the pillows. Soul frowned.

"Hey! Don't you dare fall back asleep!" Maka sighed.

"But I'm tired..." She mumbled. Soul blinked then got up and stood beside his bed, watching her, he thought for a moment before sliding into the bed with her. She opened her eyes to met crimson-red ones. She then noticed that she was wearing a baggy T-shirt along with a pair of shorts. Maka glared at him.

"What the hell-" Soul stopped her.

"I got Tsubaki to change you...I want my shirt back after." Soul muttered. Maka sighed before closing her eyes again, falling into a peaceful slumber...

"Do you know where Soul is?" Kaido and Tsubaki asked Anna, who nodded.

"In his room." The two then left the technician girl alone as they headed upstairs. Kaido quietly opened his door and stopped, pointing to his bed. Tsubaki's eyes widened then she and Kaido smiled. Soul had an arm wrapped around Maka waist; Maka was resting her head on his other arm. Even though he was asleep he held a possessive aura around him.

"Tsubaki...I have an idea." Kaido grinned. Tsubaki looked at her friend then sighed.

"Not another plan Kaido!"


	4. Join the Wolves?

"That's your plan Kaido?" Anna asked, spinning around on her wheelie chair out of boredom. Kaido nodded happily. Tsubaki and the other remained silent.

"HAHAHA! AS YOUR GOD-" Anna fist's collided with Black*star's jaw.

"Shut-up." Anna sighed.

"I WILL GET SOUL AND MAKA TOGETHER HAHAHAHA!" Black*star finished after a moment of silence. Kid looked at his younger twin sister.

"You sure about this Kaido?" Kaido nodded.

"Have you seen the way Soul looks at her? He just doesn't realize that he loves Maka! Besides, Tsubaki and I saw them sleeping on Soul's bed together...before he moved her to her own room before she woke up." Kaido muttered the last part darkly. Willow frowned.

"Whose gonna watch Soul?" All eyes turned to Luna, who glared back at them.

"Oh no! No, no and no." Luna pouted.

"Why did I even agree to this?" Luna muttered to herself as she stalked...No followed...her younger brother. Soul was flipping through the channels when it stopped at the news. Luna sat down beside him.

"What's up Soul Eater?" Luna asked, using the name that those outside the gang know him as. Soul shrugged then both white-haired siblings leaned forward as the news started talking about the Police Detective's missing daughter. A picture of Maka showed up on the screen. Luna and Soul looked at each other then back at the screen. Soul shut the T-V off then looked back at Luna who uttered one word.

"...Shit..."

"But I don't wanna go shopping!" Maka whined as she was dragged by Kaido to where the others were gathered. They were all outside, Kid and Black*star arguing over who was supposed to stay behind this time.

"About time." Soul called out. It turned out that Black*star was to stay behind, so being the good person that Tsubaki was, she stayed behind with him. Maka watched as the climbed onto their motor-bikes. Kaido was on her own, Anna was sitting behind Kid on his, and Willow was on her own but then a girl called Rena sat behind her. Maka watched as the others left, then was pushed over to Soul's bike by Black*star who got impatient with her just standing there.

"Have fun Maka!" Tsubaki called out once Maka was seated behind Soul. Before Soul took off he glanced over his shoulder.

"Might wanna hang on to something." Maka gave him a confused look before she shrieked and wrapped her arms around his waist as Soul gassed his bike, making the bike go up on its back wheel before dropping back down. Soul quickly caught up to the others. They weaved through traffic as they sped down the street.

"You're gonna kill someone!" Maka managed to yell out after they just narrowly dodged being rammed into by a truck. Soul laughed.

"Not gonna happen!" Maka groaned and let her head fall against his back. Maka was thankful when they reached their destination...The mall. Kaido giggled when she saw Maka leap off the bike as if it were set out to end her life.

"Maybe Soul should teach you how to use one." Willow said with amusement. Maka looked from Soul to the bike and back then at willow with a horrified expression.

"Let's go!" Kaido said as she grabbed Maka's hand and attempted to drag her into the mall. This in Kaido's case...Was very successful.

"You have to try this on Maka!" Kaido squealed. Maka shook her head.

"I've got enough Kaido." Kaido frowned then sighed.

"Fine." Maka sighed with relief.

"Sunny's coming down to pick up some of your girl's bags." Willow informed them before taking off. Maka turned, with a handful of bags that Kaido had bought...along with a few of Maka's bags...and headed down to the front of the mall. She tensed up when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Calm down geez." Maka relaxed upon hearing Soul's voice.

"Give me some of those." Soul said as he took a few of the bags, Maka gave him a smile. Soul looked away quickly a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"There you are!" Maka turned to see the blonde-haired mother to-be and sighed. Sunny led Soul and Maka to the black van with the black tinted windows and opened the van door, letting the two of them dump the bags in the vehicle.

"Thank you so much Sunny!" Sunny smiled.

"No problem Kiddo." Sunny patted Maka's head before getting into the driver's seat and taking off back to the mansion.

"Willow, me and the other guys were gonna go and hit a movie...You wanna come Maka?" Soul asked before they stepped into the mall again. Maka looked at Soul for a moment then nodded.

"Sure."

"That was the best movie ever!" Willow smiled and threw her hands up in the air, earning a few looks which she glared away.

"I thought, "I am Number 4" was ok." Kid answered.

"What about you Maka?" Maka thought for a moment.

"I liked it." Willow then looked at Soul.

"And you Mr?" Soul shrugged.

"It was ok I guess." Willow's eyes widened.

"We see, maybe, the best movie ever...And all you can say was that it was ok?" Willow shook his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you man!" Soul pushed her off.

"So what I didn't like it?" Soul replied. Maka watched as the two bickered.

"Before I forget...What are we gonna do with Maka?" Willow then asked, draping an arm over Maka's shoulders.

"We can't simply let her go home after being with us for awhile." Kid added. Soul gave them a bored expression.

"She can join us." They all turned their heads to see Kaido, standing there, smiling.

"What do ya say 'Aka?" Willow asked. Maka looked between the four of them then sighed.

"I might as well...Seeing as like you said I don't really have a choice now." Willow and Kaido hugged her tightly.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Maka tried to break free from the two girls...with no success.

"This is gonna hurt Maka." a tan boy told Maka. His name was Kallik.

"Kallik is the one who gives the tattoo that lets the other Wolves know you're one of us." Maka nodded as she gripped the edge of her seat. She relaxed when Soul called him over for a minute. Maka looked at Kaido.

"What does he give you?" Kaido shrugged off her sweater to revel her sleeve-less shirt. Just beside her shoulder blade, the corner of her back...Was a tattoo of a black-headed wolf with river-blue eyes.

"The eye colour will be different on some people depending on what their rank is.

Yellow = the ones that manage our clubs (Harvey, Marie, Olivia, Hailey)

White= the ones that manage our weapons (Kallik, Thunder, Fire)

River-blue= our assassins (Me, Willow and Black*star)

Purple= our spies (Tsubaki and Luna)

Green= our regulars (Rena, Sunny)

Pink= our defenders (Kim and Jaqueline)

Red= our important members. (Soul...as far as we know...)

Teal-blue= Technicians (Anna, Ox, Rena)

Smokey-grey= healers (Stein and Nygus)

Colourless= our Fighters (Sid, Justin, Sakura, Kid)" Kaido explained. Maka blinked.

"Alright! You ready for this Maka?" Maka nodded then watched as Kaido and Luna held her hands.

"You can hold our hands...Just don't cut off the circulation please." Kaido smiled. Maka smiled at the both of them before tightening her grip on their hands when Kallik started.

"It's almost done!" Kallik announced. Maka nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't even last this long." Willow said, clearly amazed.

"None of you did. Soul here almost pissed his pants when I did his." Kallik said as he started once again. Soul death-glared him.

"I did not!" Kallik waved a hand at him.

"Oh yes you did." Laughter filled the room as they all pictured their "fearless" leader getting his tattoo.

"It's done!" Kallik finally said. Maka winced when she moved her shoulder.

"It's gonna hurt for a few minutes Maka." Kaido said.

"Depending on how much of a wimp you are." Anna added.

"Let's have a look Maka!" Kaido said excitedly. Before Maka could say anything, Kaido spun her around on the stool then gasped.

"Lucky!" Kaido finally pouted.

"What?" Maka glanced over her shoulder.

"Red eyes." Luna answered. Maka blinked then looked at Soul as did the rest of the gang.

"Why red?" Soul looked back at them.

"I have my reasons." Anna stood up and poked his cheek.

"_Soul!"_ Anna said cheerfully, Maka watched the others and noticed that they tried to smile.

"You're gonna tell us...right?" Anna said as she now pinched his cheek, Soul pushed her away from him.

"Nope." Anna pouted.

"I'll tell them about the time when you-" Soul cut her off.

"Cause she could become one the best I've seen given we do some training with her." Soul finished. Anna smiled.

"Good enough for me!" The others groaned.

"Why can't you tell us Anna?" Anna gave them a blank expression.

"I promised." She said before skipping out happily. A few seconds of silence passed.

"I'll never understand what goes though that girl's head."


	5. The Thompson Sisters

Two blonde-haired women walked through the halls of the Academy that their boss owner. No students went to the Academy anymore. It served as their home base.

"Liz." The younger of the two blondes said. Liz turned her head to look at her sister. Her sister, Patti Thompson, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Liz herself had long dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What Patti?" Patti giggled.

"When do we head back to report?" Liz looked around before answering.

"After this." Patti nodded and followed her sister again. Liz knocked on the door, then she and Patti slipped inside.

"Anything good to report?" a voice asked. The back of the chair facing them so they couldn't see the speaker.

"No my Lady." Liz answered, both hers and Patti's heads were bowed as a girl around their age with silver-grey hair entered, placing a tray of food on the small desk beside the person in the chair then bowing and leaving.

"Free!" A man with brown hair then entered.

"I want you, Eureka and Arisu to track down the Albarn child. Report immediately if you find anything." Free told her he would before he disappeared.

"Now Liz and Patti Thompson...You've been with us long enough to finally see your master. I trust you both completely and am very proud of your work." The person in the chair spun around, now facing them. Liz stopped a gasp from escaping her mouth. The woman had long blonde hair that was braided at the front with golden yellow eyes.

"I am called Medusa Gorgon...And I am...The Master of the Red-tailed Hawks."

"Ragnarok!" a pink-haired girl called out as the black-haired boy ignored her and raced ahead.

"I don't know how to deal with this." The girl mumbled before she tried to catch up to Ragnarok.

"Stop you're whining Chrona!" The boy hissed as they crouched down.

"Any sign of her Sid?" a red-haired male asked Sid, Maka's Taxi driver (who was part of the wolves and an undercover cop),

"I'm sorry Mr. Albarn; I haven't seen her since she went missing." Sid told him. Ragnarok and Chrona looked at each other.

"We gotta tell mother." They both said, before sneaking around the corner and dashing off into the evening.

"Tsubaki say yes!" Maka clutched Tsubaki's hands eagerly with her own. Tsubaki was blushing like crazy. Maybe she shouldn't have told Maka about who had just asked her out on a date.

"I mean...Have you seen the way he looks at you? Wait! Have you seen the way you look at him?" Maka giggled, unusual for her, like a crazed girl for romance.

"And you two know each other fairly well...its perfect!" Maka explained.

"What's perfect?" Soul asked, as he walked into the bedroom.

"MAKA-CHOP!" 5 seconds later however, he was out cold on Maka's floor.

"I told you to knock before you walk in you idiot!" Maka hissed as she kicked him out of her room.

"Anyways...Just give it a chance Tsubaki." Maka finished. Tsubaki smiled at her friend.

"I think I'll do it." Maka smiled back at Tsubaki.

"YA-HOOOOO!" Both Maka and Tsubaki flinched when Black*star kicked open her door...and watched as it flew off its hinges. Tsubaki watched as Maka's eyes twitched but she smiled sweetly instead.

"Have fun tonight you two." Maka said before prancing out of her room. Tsubaki and Black*star sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't Maka was it?" Black*star asked, really creeped out.

"It was." Tsubaki answered. Black*star looked at her and Tsubaki could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Do you still wanna go on a date with me Tsubaki?" Tsubaki giggled. Where had all his energy gone too?

"Of course." Tsubaki answered. Black*star grinned and threw his hands up in the air.

"YA-HOOOO!"

"Medusa wants Maka?" Soul asked. Liz and Patti were spies for the Wolves. Always have been and always will be. They were the only ones to have ever made to the point where they met the Master of the Hawks.

"Yeah." Liz nodded as Patti drew in her colouring books of Giraffes.

"Why? You know the kid or something?" Liz added. Soul nodded.

"...She's now part of the Wolves."


	6. Kaido's plan in action? Small Date!

Two blonde-haired women walked through the halls of the Academy that their boss owner. No students went to the Academy anymore. It served as their home base.

"Liz." The younger of the two blondes said. Liz turned her head to look at her sister. Her sister, Patti Thompson, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Liz herself had long dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What Patti?" Patti giggled.

"When do we head back to report?" Liz looked around before answering.

"After this." Patti nodded and followed her sister again. Liz knocked on the door, then she and Patti slipped inside.

"Anything good to report?" a voice asked. The back of the chair facing them so they couldn't see the speaker.

"No my Lady." Liz answered, both hers and Patti's heads were bowed as a girl around their age with silver-grey hair entered, placing a tray of food on the small desk beside the person in the chair then bowing and leaving.

"Free!" A man with brown hair then entered.

"I want you, Eureka and Arisu to track down the Albarn child. Report immediately if you find anything." Free told her he would before he disappeared.

"Now Liz and Patti Thompson...You've been with us long enough to finally see your master. I trust you both completely and am very proud of your work." The person in the chair spun around, now facing them. Liz stopped a gasp from escaping her mouth. The woman had long blonde hair that was braided at the front with golden yellow eyes.

"I am called Medusa Gorgon...And I am...The Master of the Red-tailed Hawks."

"Ragnarok!" a pink-haired girl called out as the black-haired boy ignored her and raced ahead.

"I don't know how to deal with this." The girl mumbled before she tried to catch up to Ragnarok.

"Stop you're whining Chrona!" The boy hissed as they crouched down.

"Any sign of her Sid?" a red-haired male asked Sid, Maka's Taxi driver (who was part of the wolves and an undercover cop),

"I'm sorry Mr. Albarn; I haven't seen her since she went missing." Sid told him. Ragnarok and Chrona looked at each other.

"We gotta tell mother." They both said, before sneaking around the corner and dashing off into the evening.

"Tsubaki say yes!" Maka clutched Tsubaki's hands eagerly with her own. Tsubaki was blushing like crazy. Maybe she shouldn't have told Maka about who had just asked her out on a date.

"I mean...Have you seen the way he looks at you? Wait! Have you seen the way you look at him?" Maka giggled, unusual for her, like a crazed girl for romance.

"And you two know each other fairly well...its perfect!" Maka explained.

"What's perfect?" Soul asked, as he walked into the bedroom.

"MAKA-CHOP!" 5 seconds later however, he was out cold on Maka's floor.

"I told you to knock before you walk in you idiot!" Maka hissed as she kicked him out of her room.

"Anyways...Just give it a chance Tsubaki." Maka finished. Tsubaki smiled at her friend.

"I think I'll do it." Maka smiled back at Tsubaki.

"YA-HOOOOO!" Both Maka and Tsubaki flinched when Black*star kicked open her door...and watched as it flew off its hinges. Tsubaki watched as Maka's eyes twitched but she smiled sweetly instead.

"Have fun tonight you two." Maka said before prancing out of her room. Tsubaki and Black*star sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't Maka was it?" Black*star asked, really creeped out.

"It was." Tsubaki answered. Black*star looked at her and Tsubaki could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Do you still wanna go on a date with me Tsubaki?" Tsubaki giggled. Where had all his energy gone too?

"Of course." Tsubaki answered. Black*star grinned and threw his hands up in the air.

"YA-HOOOO!"

"Medusa wants Maka?" Soul asked. Liz and Patti were spies for the Wolves. Always have been and always will be. They were the only ones to have ever made to the point where they met the Master of the Hawks.

"Yeah." Liz nodded as Patti drew in her colouring books of Giraffes.

"Why? You know the kid or something?" Liz added. Soul nodded.

"...She's now part of the Wolves."


	7. Piano room confession! Stolen Wolf!

"How did your date with Black*star go Tsubaki?" Maka asked, as they sat around Maka's room. The other girls were out playing basket-ball with the guys. Tsubaki clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily.

"He was such a gentleman!" Maka frowned.

"Black*star? A gentleman? Yeah right!" Tsubaki shook her head.

"No! He really was! He pulled out my chair and everything Maka!" Maka patted Tsubaki on the back as the older girl went into every little detail.

"What about yours?" Maka blinked.

"Huh?"

"You and Soul." Maka blushed lightly.

"It went ok." Tsubaki looked at her with interest.

"All we did was ask each other questions about our past...We were getting to know each other Tsubaki." Maka explained. Tsubaki shook her head.

"Soul has never done that to anyone in the gang or outside from what we know. Besides...Luna says that he's never had a girlfriend." Maka's eyes widened then she laughed.

"Really?" Maka exclaimed.

"Luna told us that he didn't find them interesting at all...But have you seen the way Soul looks at you Maka?" Tsubaki then noticed the light blush that graced Maka's cheeks.

"Anyways...Black*star has asked me out on another date." That seemed to get Maka out of her daze. She hugged Tsubaki tightly and congratulated her.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"But Tsubaki! Everyone else already has plans for tonight, who am I supposed to talk too?" Tsubaki pointed to Maka's book shelf.

"I've read them all so many times I don't even want to look at them." Maka shot that idea down. Tsubaki thought for a moment.

"Soul's not doing anything." Maka brightened up.

"Cool!"

"Have fun Tsubaki!" Maka called out as she waved. Tsubaki waved back as she clung to Black*star, who gassed the bike before speeding off down the road then turning sharply. Maka walked back into the mansion and stopped. She could hear someone playing the piano. Maka blinked and followed the sound. It led downstairs, in the basement. Maka made her way downstairs then walked down the hallway. She pressed the side of her head against a door then opened it quietly and closed it without making a sound. She managed to stop the gasp from becoming vocal when she saw who was playing. She had forgotten that he was staying behind. She watched as his played his dark melody. She walked up behind him and watched over his shoulder as his fingers danced across the ivory keys. When he finished she let her presence be known.

"That was really great." She saw him tense up then stand up, whipping around. Maka gasped saw him relax when he saw it was her. Maka then realized how close they were, their noses were inches apart.

"What are you doing down here?" Soul asked, clearly not bothered by their closeness.

"I...uh...heard someone playing...so I- I followed the sound." Maka managed to stutter out.

"You play great Soul." Maka added when he looked away. His eyes snapped back to meet hers.

"You have a...really shitty taste in music." Maka was about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Maybe that's why I love you." Maka blinked, as Soul looked away, the blush very noticeable on his cheeks.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he finally said, blush still there, still looking away.

"I don't understand." Soul finally allowed his eyes to wander back to his secret love's face.

"I think I loved you when I met you." He let his fingers brush against her cheek lightly, causing her to shiver.

"_This could not be happening."_ Maka thought as she felt the fluttering in her stomach when his fingers brushed her cheek.

"How do you know you love me?" Maka asked. Soul continued to look at her, his hand now running through her hair, untying them from their pig-tails, letting her hair fall down.

"I can't sleep without seeing you in my head. You're all I think about. I can't stand the thought about you getting hurt if we get attacked..."Soul seemed to stop, as if waiting for her rejection. Maka reached out and grabbed the hand that was running through her now down hair. She felt him tense slightly before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest in a silent acceptance as she didn't trust her voice. She felt him relax then after a few moments he ran his hands up her arms; Maka frowned and lifted her head to look at him. Soul cupped her face with his hands; he seemed hesitant before he pressed his lips against hers. Maka closed her mint green eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him as his tongue flickered against her lips, she parted her lips slightly but it was enough for him. He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. Maka (not having any experience when it comes to romance for herself) decided to follow. He coaxed her tongue out to play and soon they were battling for dominance. Maka ran her tongue over his teeth and noticed that they were as sharp as they seemed. They broke apart and gazed at each other, both panting from lack of air. Soul gave her a quick but sweet kiss before he gave her his shark-toothed grin.

"Isn't that just sweet!" Both Maka and Soul turned towards the voice to see a green-haired beauty, standing beside a man with brown hair and a girl with silver-grey hair.

"It seems as if our little demon wolf has found a little she-wolf whore that he can fuck." Arisu commented as she leaned on the piano. Soul pushed Maka behind him, glaring at the three infront of them.

"Get the girl!" Arisu ordered. Free and Eureka nodded. Soul and Maka backed up, they were almost at the door when Maka pushed Soul to the side, they had both been so focused on Free and Eureka they hadn't noticed Arisu standing infront of the only way out of the room and had only just missed a slash from the dagger in her hands.

"Shit." Soul swore as Free lunged at them. Soul pushed Maka away as he and free locked in a fist-fight. Eureka ran up to Maka and threw a punch but was stopped by Maka.

"I guess all that training paid off." Maka said as she pushed Eureka, she then dropped down and swung her leg around, knocking Eureka off her feet.

"Keep it up Maka!" Soul called out as he dodged a punch from Free.

"Free get the girl! I'll take care of the freak." Arisu finally said, having had enough of the two boy's fight. Free jumped back and made his way over to eureka and Maka, with Eureka having some punches here and there as Maka dodges and struck. Soul tried to get to Maka but was blocked by Arisu.

"I'm your enemy now Soul Eater." Arisu sneered as she swung out her leg.

"Wha-?" Maka was confused. She had been stopped in mid-punch but Eureka hadn't moved. Maka was then slammed against the floor. She felt someone grab her arms and bring them behind her back, they tied her wrists up. She was yanked back up. Maka then saw the man.

"Let me go you Asshole!" Maka shrieked. She was smacked at the back of her head then she saw Soul and Arisu. Arisu had him in a headlock then before she could blink. Arisu had reached behind his neck and pressed. Soul's body went limp in Arisu's hold.

"Soul!" Maka called out as she watched Arisu let him go. Maka was thrown over Free's shoulder when she tried to rip out of his grip.

"Get her in the van!" Arisu barked out. Free and Eureka mumbled something before storming out of the room with a raging Maka. Arisu waited for a few moments before she dropped a note infront of Soul. She then looked the room over...and walked out...


	8. Arisu's story! Planning!

"How could they have known that we'd all be gone?" Luna asked, watching her younger brother as he glared at the floor, sitting in the dark red velvet armchair. Anna's eyes were focused on the laptop screen infront of her as she rewatched all the Security cameras before she looked up.

"All the cameras shut down a few minutes after we left...I can't seem to be able to track down the hacker though." Everyone sighed.

"Let's see that note again Soul?" Willow asked, Soul shifted in his seat, pulling the note out of his back pocket then handed it to the blue-haired girl. Willow looked at the note, reading to herself quietly.

"What's the note say Willow?" Kaido asked. Willow cleared her throat.

"Wolves,

The Albarn child and her father are now in my care," Willow snorted before continuing.

"It has come to my attention that your spies have been delivering information about the Hawks for the past 7 months. Your spies have been caught. Liz and Patti Thompson correct? If you want the Thompson sister's back in one piece then I suggest that you halt your attacks on my clubs and cafes. As for the Albarns...They won't be around much longer for you too care. **Call me **when you have agreed to the term and you can have your Thompson sisters back.

Yours truly,

Koizumi.

P.S: Call me as soon as you can, before the 10 of August!" Willow finished. Anna blinked.

"Call Arisu? Wouldn't we be calling the Leader of the Hawks?" Kaido frowned then looked at Soul.

"I'm gonna call back all the wolves in the area. Come on Anna." Soul nodded as Kaido and Anna rushed out of the room.

"We must have a spy in our ranks somewhere." Kidd finally said. The others nodded.

"But who?" They all thought of some people.

"Who has access to all the Security cameras and has been hanging out with Maka a lot lately to get that kind of information?" They all held their breath.

"The Technicians..."

"Why are you doing this?" Maka asked as she and Arisu rode in the back of the van. The other two, Free and Eureka, had slid closed the window to the back so that Maka couldn't hear what was being said in the front.

"I don't have a choice." Arisu responded before going back to twirling her gun around her hand.

"Everyone has a choice." Maka hissed when Arisu tilted her head at Maka before putting her gun in the holster and putting her hands on her lap.

"I used to be a Wolf." Maka gave her a blank look.

"Bullshi-" Maka stopped when Arisu pulled back her sweater, revealing the black headed wolf with river-blue eyes.

"You were an assassin for the Wolves?" Maka gave her a confused look.

"Soul and I...We were pretty close...We're practically brother and sister...That's how we viewed each other because we lived in the same house for so long with my little sister..." Arisu trailed off.

"Then Soul's mother and his brother were murdered...By our boss, leader of the Red-Tailed Hawks. Soul started the Wolves and naturally I joined his ranks...I came home one night and couldn't find my little sister, her nanny was found dead in her bedroom. I later got a phone-call from the Hawk's boss telling me that if I didn't join she'd kill my sister...You don't know what it's like...To be torn between loyalty towards your blood kin and the kin you grew up with. I love my sister and Soul so much but...My sister is the only blood family I got left." Arisu finished, and then she looked up.

"She plans on killing you and your father." Maka flinched.

"Why?" Arisu gave her a long look.

"Because...Your mother took your father from her. Your father and my boss were going out but instead of asking my boss to marry him he asked your mama to marry him. She's never forgiven him and now she's out for his, and because you're his daughter, and your blood." Maka shivered.

"I left a note for the Wolves...I told them to call me and not Boss. I'll try and get you out before anything happens Maka. But promise me this. You'll take my kid sister with you kk?" Maka nodded. Arisu gave her a sweet smile, a real smile.

"Thank-you."

Rena, one of the Technicians for the Wolves, flicked her light pink hair. She waited then watched as a black limo pulled up and opened its side door. She slid in and sat in the seat as the door closed and sped off again. Rena looked down at her lap as the silence got to her.

"You did well Rena." The blonde-haired woman across from her told her. Rena looked up and was met with golden yellow eyes. She looked at the people sitting beside the woman. A boy with black hair on her right and a girl with pink hair on her left.

"T-Thank-you Miss." The woman chuckled as the limo stopped. They waited until a van came into view. Rena followed the woman as she climbed out. The back of the van door opened then Arisu appeared, pulling a tied up Maka behind her. When Maka's eyes found Rena they turned cold.

"How could you Rena?" Rena looked away.

"It's best for the Wolves if you're gone Albarn." Rena replied. Maka gave her one last harsh glare before Arisu dragged her inside the Academy warehouse which stood behind the Academy.

"Now for your reward." The woman started then turned and had just opened the door when she announced the reward.

"A death picked by my children. Go ahead Ragnarok. Chrona." And with that the door closed. Arisu and Maka watched from the top floor window as Ragnarok slammed Rena to the wall. Maka looked away as the boy reached down and slid down Rena's skirt. She could hear Rena's screams and cries of pain as the boy had his way with her. Finally Arisu tapped her on the shoulder that it was finished. Maka turned to see the pink-haired girl aiming a gun at Rena who was sobbing and begging them to let her go. Maka watched as the trigger was pulled and Rena slumped to the ground...lifeless.

"Let's go Maka." Arisu told the ash-blonde haired girl as she led her away from the window. They didn't get very far before a green-haired 8 year old girl with honey-yellow eyes ran towards them.

"Ari!" the girl smiled as she hugged Arisu. Arisu crouched down and hugged the little girl.

"Is that your sister?" Maka asked when the little girl was called back by an elderly woman. Arisu nodded.

"Her name's Nadeshiko." Maka glanced at Arisu.

"Was your family Japanese?" Arisu nodded.

"Part Japanese. My mother's side. She always wanted to name her daughters with Japanese names in honour of her family. My father didn't mind. Whatever made mother happy made him happy too." Arisu explained.

"What were your parent's names?" Maka asked as they walked into a room with a bed and a small bathroom and closet.

"Liam and Chibi Koizumi." Arisu said as she untied the rope around Maka's wrists, Maka rubbed her wrists together.

"Use this now. Tell them we're at 100th Ave at the old Academy. Tell them who you are and that you're with me. They must be here at midnight tomorrow if you want to be saved." Arisu said quietly. Maka nodded and punched in Tsubaki's number; she held the phone to her ear and waited for her friend to pick it up.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered her phone as they all sat around the living room.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked then she smiled.

"It's Maka!" Everyone crowded around Tsubaki.

"Where is she?" Soul asked the worry and relief in his eyes.

"100th Ave...The...old Academy." Tsubaki informed.

"She's with Arisu who says that if we want Maka back alive we have to be there at midnight tomorrow night...Maka says it was Rena who was giving them information." Tsubaki added. Anna whined.

"Why Rena though?" Tsubaki shrugged then snapped her phone shut.

"Maka had to go. It's nice to know that Arisu is going to help us out." Soul tensed up as did Luna.

"Arisu? She's probably planning on ambushing us when we get there." Willow scoffed.

"No." Soul said, they all looked at him.

"Arisu will help us...She a woman that keeps to her word...Most of the time."


	9. Soul Resonance: Getting Ready

Arisu leaned against the wall, a look of carelessness on her face as the other members of the Hawks sat around, waiting for their boss.

"Lady Medusa." Arisu said as the door lid open. Medusa gave them a smile, which they knew meant that she had something to tell.

"We've finally caught the Albarns!" cheers erupted throughout the room. Arisu kept quiet, her emerald green eyes never leaving Medusa.

"How are we gonna do it?" Free asked. The room was silent, waiting for Medusa's response. Medusa looked at him.

"We'll bring them to the home base in Germany." Arisu stiffened at this.

"What's wrong Officer?" Medusa smiled but her eyes were like that of a snake.

"Nothing Lady Medusa...But why Germany?" Arisu asked, keeping her blank expression to show that she did not fear their mistress.

"I thought you would've been thrilled. After all...It is your mother home."

"I'm so sorry Maka." Spirit Albarn tried to tell his daughter.

"You suck at your job papa." Maka glared. Spirit sighed.

"You're not a very easy person to follow Maka. Just like Mama!" Spirit cooed.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Spirit was out cold on the floor. Maka sighed. The door opened up as Spirit sat up. Arisu walked in then stopped when Spirit grabbed her hands.

"What is a beau-" He stopped and slid to the ground when Arisu knocked him in the head.

"He is so annoying!" Nadeshiko complained. Maka at that moment noticed that the little girl was sitting on Arisu's shoulders.

"You can tell you two are sisters besides the eyes of course." Maka pointed out as Arisu smiled.

"Yep." Nadeshiko slid off her older sister's shoulders and sat on Maka's bed.

"We're going to Germany in a week!" Maka blinked. Arisu closed the door and locked it.

"If they don't save you tonight Maka...That's where you and I will be going...To my mother land." Maka stared at her.

"Germany? Why?" Arisu leaned against the wall.

"It's where our main home base is." Maka sighed. "Oh"

"I was wondering if you could keep Nadie here. The granny for the Hawks is sick and everyone else is busy. It will also make everything a lot easier." Arisu told the ash-blonde haired girl. Maka nodded and Nadeshiko grinned.

"I like Maka!" Maka blushed as Arisu laughed. Maka watched Arisu and noticed a few things.

She seemed so happy having someone to talk too

She loved her little sister

She's not really that bad...Once you understand her reasons

She'd die for her family

"You three should sleep as much as you can. It's gonna be a long night." Arisu told them before unlocking the door and slipping out. Maka and Nadeshiko sat on Maka's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You love your sister very much don't you Nadie?" Nadeshiko nodded.

"She's the best sister I could ever have!" Maka smiled. Nadeshiko poked her cheek.

"We might as well sleep. Like Ari said, it's going to be a long night." Maka slid under the covers and closed her eyes, she felt Nadeshiko cuddle against her, then sighing as she found a comfortable position. Maka watched the green-haired girl as she slept.

"Maybe she isn't so bad..." Maka muttered before drifting off into a slumber.

"I'm on Guard Duty tonight so it won't be that hard to smuggle them out of the building. I normally take Maka and her father outside during the night so they get some fresh air. Medusa's orders of course. It'll be hard trying to get Liz and Patti...But there are others who'll help me." Arisu said over the phone as she leaned against her black motorcycle.

"Where will we meet you?" Soul asked her. Arisu was silent for a minute.

"Ari?" Soul was met with silence.

"Resonance." Arisu answered.

"What?"

"Meet me at Soul Resonance."

Soul frowned.

"Where do we meet her?" Kaido asked as she sat on the counter.

"Soul Resonance." Luna snapped her gaze at Soul.

"That's where that woman was killed right?"

"That's right. Resonance was the woman's name. Where the Soul part came from I don't even know. It's that old abandoned warehouse." Sunny informed.

"Who are you taking with you to get Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kaido, Luna, Black*star, Kidd, Willow, myself and you Tsubaki, Lou, Tony and Soren." Soul said without hesitation. Anna spun in her chair and faced Soul.

"Want me to get the wireless ear pieces Soul?" He nodded. Anna sped off in the direction of her Technician's room.

"Willow go get Lou, Tony and Soren." Willow nodded then disappeared outside where the others were chatting. As Anna came back with a small box, Willow walked in the 3 people. Lou had long midnight black hair with light crystal blue eyes. Tony had raven blue hair with the same eyes as Lou. Soren had dirty blonde hair with gray-blue eyes.

"I got them Soul." Willow announced as they all sat down.

"We go in, get Maka, Liz, Patti and Nadeshiko...maybe even Arisu...and get out...Got it?" Soul told them. They nodded. Anna opened up the box and passed them out. They were silver small ear pieces.

"Remember! If you want everyone to hear it then don't "whisper" anyone ok?" Anna said before them reviewing what to do once they were activated. Anna handed 5 extras to Soul who frowned at her.

"For the others." Anna mumbled. Soul slipped them into his pocket then watched as the others gave their farewells...Because you never know who'll come back and who won't...

"You come back you hear Soul?" Anna poked his chest as she gave him a concerned look. Soul ruffled up her hair.

"I will Anna...I will."


	10. Notice: I'm Alive

OMG! Yes I am alive and I am so so sorry for not uploading any chapters to all my ongoing stories on both this account and the "sister" account "Miki girl"!

I had so much stuff going on and then I had writer's block and then I had new ideas for new stories that I needed to put down and now I have finally come back to my previous stories! :D

I'm going to try and finish "Tamed to Wild" first seeing as it is coming to a close. I know! Sad isn't it? I have really enjoyed writing this story and a whole bunch of you really seem to enjoy reading it. It pains me to have to disappoint that it will be closed soon. I may or may not do a story update to make the chapters a little longer and fix up anything that I misspelled or confused you with.

**** And to make things clear for some people as this was a questions asked in a Review, Rena's eyes are Teal-green and from what I was told instead of putting teal-green I put green eyes but I can't seem to find any mention of Rena's eye colour anywhere so if anyone comes across it then let me know and in which chapter so I can fix it to clear any further confusions.*******

And to let everyone know there will be a character death of a beloved character that everyone seems to like now that I've shed some light on her part of the story. I know she will be missed by some readers and they may hate me for writing her death, but she dies in a noble way so that's a little better I suppose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

The next story I will be finishing will most likely be my "Blood Lust" story as I have people asking me to finish that one as well. I had a lot of Writer's block for this one as I wasn't sure how I wanted the next chapter to be like. If I wanted to start it with Sada and Maka or if I was going to start with Soul and Maka.

If anyone has any ideas about what they think they will expect in the following chapters let me know and I may use your idea in the story. I have many more chapters for this particular story so it won't be closing as soon as my "Tamed to Wild" story which will be closing soon.

I have the ending to this story all planned out but depending on how the story progresses it may change so depending on how the story goes will depend on the ending. If I have any requests to upload the original ending once the story is finished however I will gladly upload it for you.

-

Some of you were asking for Tombstone to be made into a story and well I might give it a shot. I want to finish up and complete the ongoing stories however before I attempt it. If you have any ideas for the story it might help me to create a plot for the one-shot.

I'm so, so sorry for not updating for a very long time. But I am alive and will try to update once a week if not twice a week.

With lots of love 3

Kyrea

IMPORTANT!

****And to let all of you know! My old laptop (Acer) was demolished by a little cousin but I have a new one! The only problem is I was sooo busy that I couldn't remember which e-mail out of the four I have I used for Miki Girl so now I can't gain access to Miki Girl :'(

I have tried all four with all passwords that I may have used and I even tried to recover it with the "I forgot my password". The e-mail I used was my Kaerue but when I put that e-mail in it said that it didn't exist on the site so either

My sister changed my e-mail for Miki Girl and never told me

Or

I changed the password but can't seem to remember it.

So what I will be doing instead is uploading them to "Kyrea" and continue the stories, if and when I gain access to "Miki Girl" once again I will move everything back to that account.

I love you all and thank you for your understanding.

-Miki Girl (Kyrea)


End file.
